Lingering Memories
by The Artistic type
Summary: Oneshot- Temp finds some pictures of Speedy and soon they are in a wave of memories. A little bit of reference to the comic books as well.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because Robin likes Starfire and that wouldn't be happening if I owned them!  
Here's a oneshot, where you learn a little bit about Temp's (my OC) past. I thought that this was one came out pretty good, and if I got anything wrong with Speedy's past please let me know. If you have any ideas for some more one shots I'd really appreciate it. If you don't know who Temp is, you can read my story about her called _Speedy a crush. _Hope you like it and have fun reading it! Feed Back accepted as well as constructive critisim! **

Speedy walked into his room, only to find Temp examining some of the many photographs of him. He gasped and snatched some of the pictures off his desk. She turned a smirk on her face, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Something you don't want me to see Speedo? Your past is still a mystery to me, and those pictures are my only clues," She stated, using her abnormally fast reflexes to snatch one of his least liked photo. In the picture was Speedy in a yellow Robin Hood cap around the age of 10 or 11, and a middle-aged man with blonde hair. "Like who's he, a friend, father, mentor?" Speedy sighed and sat on his bed looking slightly defeated.

"That's my mentor, Oliver Queen. He was the one who took me in when no one else would. He's also the reason, I know a lot about archery," Speedy explained. "Oliver not only was my mentor, but my partner, until I became a Teen Titan. We didn't exactly get along, we just had to work and live together." Temp listened as he explained a small part of his past, intrigued. "But that's in the past now, and I'm all for the future!" He tossed the picture over his shoulder, and turned away.

"Question two, who's this girl and why are you two kissing?!" Temp asked irritably. She held up a picture of Speedy around 14 and a girl with raven hair lip-locking. "And why do you still have it on your desk." Speedy laughed nervously and tried to kiss her tenderly. "No you don't answer the question first, pretty boy."

"Wonder Girl, one of my teammates when I worked with the original Teen Titans, happy," He said bitterly. "We dated for a couple months, than we broke up no big. I'm your boyfriend now, aren't I?" Temp nodded, her eyes gazing at the floor dazedly. Speedy put his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her fondly. "Come on, do you honestly think I'm smart enough to get away with double-crossing you?" She snickered and turned to the stack of pictures on the bed. She pointed to one of the pictures of him out of costume with two other boys, one with red hair the other with black.

"Robin and Kid Flash, I'm assuming. You really don't associate with people outside the superhero business, do you?" Temp teased, before picking up another picture. 8 year old Speedy stared back, his eyes twinkling happily as he proudly held up his first bow. "Aw, how cute, I think this one's staying with me. I think I know you better now, so you don't have to share anymore memories." She pocketed the picture and turned to go to her room. Speedy tugged her by the arm playfully.

"Oh, you aren't getting away that easily. I told you my past, now it's your turn," He said with his charming smile. Temp smiled flirtatiously, before guiding him into her room. Her bed chamber was neatly organized, unlike Speedy who had anything and everything in his room. She pulled out a box that was neatly labeled as 'Memories'. He looked at the box curiously as she opened it slowly. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Temp handed him a small school picture of Temp when she was 13. A girl with curly brown hair and black framed glasses smiled back. "That's you!"

"When I was 14, I was in a radiation accident that gave me my super powers. That's me before the accident, my name before that was...Gwenavier," Temp explained quietly. "My sister was a scientist and I was visiting her one day and something went horribly wrong. I lived...she didn't." She pulled out another picture with Temp around 8 with one boy with spiked blonde hair and a girl with straight brown hair. "That's my brother Stephan and my sister Lily. I was the youngest by a year and a half, and was the most talented." Speedy listened in awe as his girlfriends mysterious past unraveled before him. Temp pulled out one last picture, this one was of her at 15, her long red hair up in a bun as she did a dismount of a pair of parallel bars.

"You were in gymnastics that explains so much? Wow, I had no idea you had been through so much, you're always so quiet about your past. It makes me feel lucky, that my past was the way it was," Speedy stated in utter shock. Temp smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose. "And I'm kinda glad you were in the accident, otherwise I wouldn't have you today." She looked away sadly, her gaze shifting to distant object. "Not that it was necessarily a good thing for you. I'm just glad we're together...Gwen." Temp glared at him warningly. "What do you not like me calling you that? I think it's pretty...hilarious." Her eyes narrowed, as her hand burst into flames. "Uh...never mind."

"Good choice, so what's your real name Speedo?" Temp asked smugly. Speedy turned away his cheeks turning pink. "I bet it's not as bad as Gwen. I mean it's not some stupid three letter name like Roy." His blush skipped red and went to full fledge crimson. "Oh my god, you're kidding right?" He shook his head slowly, his face turning surprisingly redder. "Your name is Roy at least your last name can't get any worse."

"Is Harper worse?" He asked quietly. Temp burst out laughing (something she didn't normally do). "It's not that bad of a name, it could be even worse, right Gwen." Speedy stifled a snicker and stood up to leave.

"Wait, before you go there's one more picture I want you to see," Temp exclaimed. He turned to see Temp holding up a picture, it wasn't one that you take with a camera, but it was a drawing. A well detailed picture of Temp and Speedy kissing passionately in pencil was sketched on the paper. "I made that the other day, when I couldn't sleep. Hope you like it, Pretty _Roy_." She snickered and flaunted out of her room. Speedy smiled happily and put the drawing in his pocket, before following her to the common room.


End file.
